beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Alfheimr's Troublemakers
"The City of Engineers... and two of the biggest troublemakers in all its history!" 'Admin's Words' Ironically... I haven't seen the link to the prologue (and I'm up to date with the latest epsidodes). As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! Let's get down to it! Workroom in the Tower *Pick up everything you see lying around. You should have A Bunch of Bolts, Large Nut, Gear. *Tap on the blueprint lying on the table on the left. *''Move'' to The Ornithopter ''and pick up the ''Shaft ''on the right side of the ornithopter, as well as the ''Ornithopter Cover on the left. *Put the Shaft and A Bunch of Bolts into the ornithopter. Tap once on the ornithopter after putting in the bolts to tighten them. Then, put the Gear on the right side, or the back of the ornithopter. Lastly, put the Large Nut ''at the left side, or the front of the ornithopter. *Cover the ornithopter with the ''Ornithopter Cover. *Tap on the trapdoor on the left side of the water rail, on the floor beside the table with the blueprint. *Go down the ladder. Lantern's Room *Pick up the book'' on the bed. *Tap on the bookshelf. *Tap on the toolbox on top of the shelf. *Tap on the tools lying on the floor, then select the screwdriver. *Use the ''Scredriver on the bookshelf wheel. *Go down the stairs''.'' Gear Mansion Hallway Lantern's grandfather, Leonardo, will talk to you. When prompted, there are two conversation topics, but it honestly doesn't matter which you choose first for this. *Move down the stairs on the left, where the birds are. Alfheimr Three-way Intersection *Move back to Lantern's Room, tap the toolbox to grab the screwdriver and head back to the intersection. *Give the Screwdriver to Tyltyl. *Select the Communicate button, then tap on Tyltyl to talk to her. *For quick progression, choose Engineer. ''You could, for entertainment, see how the conversation goes if you select other topics. *Go back to the ''Gear Mansion Hallway. Gear Mansion Hallway *Select the Grammophone and tap on Leonardo. *For quick progression, select the book Aeromechanics by Edison, show it to Leonardo and then choose Edison. Again, for entertainment you could choose other topics first. If you try to talk to Leonardo with the Communicate button prior to showing him the book, the Edison option would be unavailable. *''Move'' back to the intersection. Alfheimr Three-way Intersection *Play the recording to Tyltyl by selecting the Grammophone Full of Soul and tapping on Tyltyl. *Pick up the bread lying in the snow and the bread dough on the pipe on the right, the Iron Bar leaning on the house on the left. *Using the Bread Dough, seal up the broken pipes spewing steam on the left and on the machine. *Get Nene to remove the yellow metal cover on the machine, then stick the Hard Bread into the gears. *Take out the small gear with the Screwdriver. *Place the Iron Bar on the machine, then go up onto it. *Have Nene turn the red handle connected to the exhaust pipe. *Take off the broken grip, then replace it with the small gear. *Stuff the exhaust pipe with the white hoodie. Gear Mansion Hallway *Go into Lantern's Room, and get Nene to grab the door. *Give Nene the Iron Pipe. *Go back to the intersection. And that's it! Dramatic, I know... See you next episode! Category:Walkthrough